wawanakwa_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Presents: Survival of the Fittest
In a relatively short sequel to the critically-acclaimed series Outlast, the Total Drama production team combine their incredible minds to create a new series entitled; Survival of the Fittest. After the ratings on Cartoon Network sky-rocketed and soared above the average, immediately becoming a smash hit for teens aged fourteen and up, they renewed the show for another season. However, after the ratings plummeted on the network CBS, they revoked the contract and withdrew from the project. Nonetheless, we're back and better than ever! This time around in a somewhat prototype season, eight previous non-winners Total Drama contestants return to participate in a rather abnormal but unique game-show, with multiple twists to ensure the entertainment of the viewership. Are you ready for another season as Total Drama Presents: Survival of the Fittest! Written by, GalaxyRemixZ. Contestants (Top Row) | Sierra | DJ | Tyler | Sadie (Bottom Row) | Cody | Lindsay | Courtney | Justin ---- • Cody ''(The Unorthodox Nerd)'' ~ Cody may be one of the smartest competitors Total Drama has ever seen, even with his sly moves around the ladies - he sure knows how to get far in the competition with doing next to nothing. Cody agreed to join the prototype season in order to prove his worth in the game, especially when his rankings in the two seasons he's competed in differ completely. He might do better this time around and win, who knows? • Courtney ''(The Shrewd Bombshell)'' ~ Having pushed aside all of her plans for the future due to her repeated failures in the previous seasons she's competed in, Courtney has removed everything from her busy schedule to compete in the new season. With the idea that upholding a newly-developed malicious and shrewd attitude, it'll get her far in the season and possibly win it. Will Courtney have what it takes to finally walk away with a million dollars? • DJ ''(The Loveable Giant)'' ~ After being eliminated in his home-town of Montego Bay, Jamaica, DJ found out that him and Momma DJ had been deported. Thus his newly-found fame in Jamaica made him and his mother a sensation, opening up a restaurant on the coast and serving up all of Momma's secret recipes. Now that he is extremely popular, the producers knew that recruiting him on the show one more time would equal huge ratings in Jamaica, so why not? • Justin ''(The Devious Model)'' ~ Having gained international recognition from various modelling magazines and companies, Justin has worked tirelessly globally, promoting his flawless demeanour on the front cover of the world's greatest magazines. However, having a soft spot in his heart for the reason his career took flight, Justin agreed to return and has plans to obtain the million dollars, but does he have the capability to surpass the others? • Lindsay ''(The Futile Princess)'' ~ Lindsay is a popular, pretty, and poised princess, though she hasn't got a clue what poised means! Also finding fame in her dashing good looks, Lindsay has worked to promote skin care as well as make-up products - endorsing items she used to dream about. One of Total Drama's long-lasting relationships are playing again, both her and Tyler are competing but will she even be able to remember him when the show ends? • Sadie ''(The Corpulent Sweetheart)'' ~ Sadie was apart of Total Drama's biggest scandals ever, when her and Katie broke their friendship off live on air after a cat fight that left Katie with a fractured pelvis and Sadie in a prison cell for a week. But now Sadie has ditched the BFFFL and is back to gain more fame - and maybe a boyfriend, if she can! She is better than everyone and is prettier and smarter too! But then again, these are all just her own opinions. Can she walk away triumphant having only competed on one season? • Sierra ''(The Quirky Blogger)'' ~ Sierra is the ultimate fan! She knows everything and anything about every single player in the games history, as well as the engaging hosts, and when we say everything, we mean EVERYTHING - even stuff that hasn't been revealed! Sierra records all of her knowledge and typical fan-girl sessions on her blog-post that has a staggering thirty thousand followers. Will she use her knowledge and this to her advantage and win the million? • Tyler ''(The Athletic Failure)'' ~ Tyler is a great guy with a great sense of humour, but a horrible sense of direction. He is a strong player, and an all around likeable person. Although, when I say strong, it's a contradiction. Tyler is pretty useless in the stuff he admires and supposedly thrives in which is sports. Will he be able to win the million dollars without scuffing up? Or will Lindsay contribute towards his annihilation in-game? Twists • Atonement Skerry - This feature happens after three contestants have been eliminated from the game. The three who have just been eliminated will compete in a challenge that will determine only one winner, with that person being granted access back into the game, whereas the other two who lost the duel will be eliminated from the game. • Ephemeral Exile - This feature will happen every three days like the challenge and Dismissal Ritual. Ephemeral Exile is when a contestant will be removed from the island for a short period of time, where they will spend time in solitude on a different island away from the other contestants. This however will give them the opportunity to search for the Impunity Hei-Tiki. • Impunity Hei-Tiki - This feature will happen only once in the game, which shall involve three Hei-Tiki necklaces being released into the game, but hidden across the island. A person who finds the Impunity Hei-Tiki, will be allowed to protect themselves from elimination, however, it can only be used once. • Spontaneous Expulsion - This feature will happen at any given point when Chris chooses to allow it. Although it can only happen twice throughout the entire game, after a challenge, the winner will be given the option to auto-eliminate a fellow player that will send them straight to Atonement Skerry. • Veto - This feature allows the runner-up in the challenge the option to veto the chosen person for Ephemeral Exile. This will then mean that that person is safe and that an ordinary Dismissal Ritual will take place. • Penal Servitude - This feature shall happen whenever the group try to strategize with one another - due to the actual game being sub-titled "Survival of the Fittest" each individual participating must work as such. If they do break the rules, everyone plus themselves will have to suffer through hard labour and imprisonment for a set period of time. • Dismissal Ritual - This feature is basically a renamed Tribal Council or Bonfire Ceremony. This is the typical elimination ceremony that takes place after a winner of a challenge has been determined and a three day period has past since the elimination beforehand. Episodes One: Natural Selection A.K.A. Survival of the Fittest Word Count: TBA Two: A Simple Twist of Fate Word Count: TBA Three: She Has a Chameleon Soul and No Moral Compass... Word Count: TBA Four: The Vivid Stars of the Universe Shine Brighter at Dusk Word Count: TBA Five: Trapped in McLean's Wonderland Word Count: TBA Six: Catharsis Catharsis Catharsis... Word Count: TBA Extras Elimination Table Key * WIN - This contestant won the challenge and were immune from the vote off. * LOW - This contestant received votes at the Dismissal Ritual, but did not receive enough to be eliminated from the game. * SAFE - This contestant did not receive any votes at the Dismissal Ritual and was therefore safe. * IN - This episode was either an introduction/aftermath/reunion episode and therefore the contestants were already safe. * OUT - This contestant received the most votes at the Dismissal Ritual and was ultimately deemed eliminated from the game. * LEFT/QUIT - This contestant left/quit the show for un/known reasons.